I'm Not That Girl
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Anthony Padilla may have been that boy, but Blair Fowler wasn't that girl...Kalel was...and it broke her heart that this was true


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I bet you guys are just like, Why are you posting this when you should be updating? Why can't you do any happy songfics? I dunno, I just randomly thougt up this idea per my usual, and I dunno...XD and yeah, I loe Wicked it is one of my favorite musicals, and I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

_Hands touch, eyes meet,  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy world.  
He could be that boy,  
But I'm not that girl _

" Hi, I'm Anthony Padilla"

Blair looked up at the guy standing before her, and smiled softly. Her brown eyes meeting his own chocolate brown ones. She'd started making Youtube videos not so long ago, and had been talked into going to this Youtube Party with Elle, and their new friend Kalel

And while she didn't know alot of people...but she did know of Anthony, he was from Smosh, currently the number one most subscribed channel on Youtube...and right now, her heart was beating extra fast.

" Blair Fowler, " She replied...then he turned to Kalel next to her, and began talking to her...Blair's smile faded when she saw the look in Anthony's eyes...that was a look of love, and it wasn't for her.

_Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are, _  
_Don't remember that rush of joy. _  
_He could be that boy, _  
_I'm not that girl_

She watched as they left, with Kalel waving goodbye and Blair trying to keep her smile on her face as she waved back. The thing was...she'd crushed on Anthony for a really, really long time. Everytime she saw him, or heard his voice her stomach would do flips, and butterflies would flutter around.

She felt her heart break as her smile slowly faded, and she headed back to the car. She shook her head, and tried to keep calm...trying to not imagine how it could've gone. Once she was in the car, she let everything out...and cried.

_Every so often we long to steal, _  
_To the land of what might have been, _  
_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel _  
_When reality sets back in_

She loved Sawyer,but she wasn't in love with him, no matter how hard she tried to get over him...it seemed that one spot in her heart where her now boyfriend should be...was someone else. And what saddened her more was, Sawyer knew it, which was why it idn't really surprise her when they broke up.

Why date someone when even though they loved you, they weren't in love with you?

_Blythe smile, lithe limb _  
_She who's winsome, _  
_She wins him, _  
_Gold hair with a gentle curl, _

She bit her lip, and looked as all the others commented, and complimented on Kalel's new blue hair...how "wild" and "creative" it was. Blair rolled her eyes, It wasn't even that blue anymore. It was Beautycon, where all the Beauty gurus were going and here she was...miss Queen Beeuty/Kalel Cullen/Kalel Kitten/Wonderland Wardrobe...god how many identities did this girl have?

They didn't talk as much anymore, but she did know that she got lots of hate on the internet...well, ok that part was abit sad...and she really didn't deserve the hate.

" Hey Blair." Said Kalel with a small smile.

" Kalel." She greeted in her usual cheery voice, before turning back to her booth.

" So, I'm giving up on my Wonderland Wardrobe Channel and starting a new one." Said Kalel enthusiastcally, Blair nodded though on the inside she rolled her eyes wondering just how many channels she needed.

" Really?" She asked, pretending to be interested.

" Yeah, and I'm starting this new vlogging channel with Anthony called Watch us Live and Stuff, or WULAS, its going to be so cool." Blair listened as Kalel went on...swallowing the lump in her throat and inwardly sighing. She watched the vlogs from time to time, though her eyes would mostly be on Anthony...and then

_That's the girl he chose _  
_And heaven knows, _  
_I'm not that girl_

He proposed to Kalel Cullen

_Don't wish, don't start _  
_Wishing only wounds the heart, _  
_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl, _

Everyone congratulated them, on Youtube, on Twitter, on Facebook...everywhere. She sighed, and looked away from her computer screen, as her sister knocked on the door.

" Blair this has to stop." Said Elle, " This is unhealthy, obsessing over a guy isn't good."

" But I love him." She gasped as her sister stood her up by grabbing her shoulders.

" And he doesn't love you, I know it hurts but...she makes him happy, shouldn't that make you happy too? I mean Yeah, you love him...but nothing will ever happen between you two. Instead of wasting your life away pining for the guy who will never look at you that way...If you truly love him, let him go." Said Elle

Blair looked back at the screenshot of them kissing

_There's a girl I know, _  
_He loves her so,_

Tears came to her eyes when she realized...her sister was right, this wasn't healthy, this wasn't normal...she closed the laptop. Her heart would always belong to him, but she'd try to get over it. For his sake, because Kalel made him happy...

_I'm not that girl_

Even if it wasn't with her...


End file.
